If Cupid Had a Heart
by RollTideRoll01
Summary: A song fic, on if cupid had a heart, set around an hour before quinn misses the mark, it sux just saying, Quinn POV R&R.


Quinn Pensky sat in her dorm room listening to the radio thinking about her current boyfriend Mark. She has noticed he has been acting weird for a few weeks now but it's just horrible now. She has noticed that Logan Reese has been noticing her more often then usual and it was confusing her, she thinks he might be flirting with her but she's not sure. She realized that there might be feeling something to.

She decides to turn the radio on to get her mind off of things. It turns on to 97.3 F.M. and plays Taylor Swift 'Love Story', when it ended the announcers voice says "Up next is Selena Gomez, If Cupid Had a Heart."

"Great just what I need." Quinn stated sarcastically. Then she realized there was something there for Logan…and now she is running through the lyrics and thinking it might tie into her relationship with Logan.

**If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So**

Quinn loves it when she and Logan fight but now she wants it to stop. She realizes it might be a good thing that Mark is acting weird.

**Isn't Crazy, I'm Crazy For You  
Temperature's Rising, And Losing My Cool  
Only One Problem, To You I'm A Friend  
How Do I Tell You You're My Perfect Ten  
I Have Searched The Skies Above  
Even Tried The God Of Love  
But He's Yet To Hook Me Up With You**

She thought about how Logan has been nicer to her but she knows he only thinks of her as a friend. She knows Logan was a jerk but she always thought he was hot, like a perfect 10 hot (yes, even hotter than James). She wishes he would think of her the way she thinks of him.

**If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So**

Quinn Pesky has never really been the kind of girl to crush on a guy like Logan, but something about him just makes her tick. She has been obsessed with Mark and Logan since her first year at PCA. Mark was a known obsession; Logan was a secret obsession (not even Lola her best friend knew).

**If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me**

It was getting late, Quinn looked out the window saw a shooting star and made a wish "I wish cupid could throw an arrow at Logan and make him like me; I wish cupid had a heart."

**Can't Ya See Baby Or Are You So Blind  
Ever Since Day One Its You On My Mind  
In A Weak Moment I Lost My Defenses  
Ever Since You Boy I Found All My Senses  
One Way Love Can Take A Ride  
Say You Want Me By Your Side  
Night & Day & Night I Think Of You**

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall

**You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So**

**If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me**

Quinn thought to herself "I need a change" but she didn't want to hurt Mark, so it would stay the same for now. But she needs Logan with her, she has no idea what she would do if he left PCA.

**I Could Be So Good For You  
I Could Be Your Heaven To  
If We'd Only Cross The Line  
Where I'm Yours And You Are Mine  
I Will Love You All The Way  
Forever & A Day  
Dont Ya Know Woh oo woh**

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me

"Well its 8 time to go meet Mark." Quinn said to herself. _'I guess things will stay the same for now.'_ Quinn thought on her way to the lounge to study with Mark, Lola, and Zoey. (Sound familiar?)


End file.
